Tails is Stranded
by nesskirby7
Summary: Lost and injured in the forest covered mountains, Tails finds himself in a huge struggle to survive out in the wilderness. In that time, he comes across some horrifying ordeals that could end up costing his life. Reviews are always accepted, feel free to always write one, but no flames please.
1. Race and Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega. But seriously, why are you reading this part? Just enjoy the fanfiction.**

* * *

"Tails, Tails, Tails!"

"Ahhh!" Tails woke up from his sleep drenched in sweat and shivering all over. Tails looked around to see that he was alone in his house. "Oh, must have had a bad dream." Tails said to himself as he calmed down.

"Tails!" Tails heard a loud voice coming from behind his front door with a knocking sound to go with it. "Tails, you alright?" The voice asked. "Oh, it's Sonic." Tails said to himself. "Yeah, i'll be right there." Tails informed as he got out of bed and went over to the door. Tails opened the door and saw the blue hedgehog standing in front of him.

"Well looks like I startled someone from his sleep." Sonic was poking fun at Tails's messy bed fur. "Oh, yeah, I guess I did get a little shaken up." Tails replied to Sonic. "So do you remember what today is?" Sonic asked. Tails was still half-asleep and just gave Sonic a confused look as he tried to remember.

"Uh, no I don't, sorry." Tails apologized. Sonic laughed and ruffled with his fur a little. "Guess you're still asleep in there." Sonic teased. "I know." Tails grunted. "Hey, don't be like that, after all this is the anniversary of the day we first met." Sonic reminded. It took Tails a minute to process the info until he remembered that it was there friendship anniversary. "Oh yeah, that's right." Tails said in surprise as Sonic laughed.

"What a day that was." Tails said to himself. "It didn't start out that great, but it was an unforgettable day none the less." Tails thought to himself as he remembered the day he first met his blue best friend.

Flashback.

"No guys, let me go!" Tails yelled as he struggled against the bully's as he held Tails against his will. "Alright guys, smash it into tiny pieces." The lead bully instructed. As the bullies began to smash Tails's machine Tails began to cry and scream. "Stop it!" Tails yelled. Once they were done the lead bully let go of Tails and began to leave with his gang.

"What a freak." The bully said as he left. "Tails looked at them in anger and hatred with tears rushing down his face, and without thinking, Tails picked up a rock and hurled it at the back of the lead bullies head, hitting it dead center.

Tails immediately ran from the area into the depths of the forest without giving a look back. "They're really gonna let me have it now." Tails said in fear as he ran through the forest. Tails eventually found a canopy camouflaged in leaves. "This will do." Tails said as he flew up into the leaves and hid from the bullies.

Tails hid inside the canopy for what seemed like hours just to make sure that he was no longer being followed. "You know, I don't even know if they were chasing me to begin with." Tails said to himself in fear. "I was such a coward that I couldn't turn and face my fear, instead I just ran away from it." Tails said to himself in sadness.

Suddenly Tails noticed something coming his way. "Oh no, have they found me?" Tails hid in the trees and tried to conceal his breathing so he wouldn't be found out. All of the sudden a blue hedgehog came our from the bushes and stopped in the middle of the forest. "Woah, who is that guy?" Tails asked himself.

The blue hedgehog looked around the area as if he was looking for something. "I wonder what he's doing?" Tails asked himself. Suddenly the blue hedgehog took off faster than Tails could see him. "Who was that guy?" Tails asked as he left the canopy and began to follow him.

"I'm sure he went this way." Tails said as he followed the direction that the blue hedgehog may have gone. Tails kept running through the forest until he eventually arrived at the seashore and found a small, red airplane sitting in the sand and the blue hedgehog running from the airplane.. "Is this the blue hedgehog's?" Tails asked himself as he inspected the airplane's hood.

"Hm, the engine doesn't seem to be running properly." Tails said to himself. "Maybe if I fix it for the blue hedgehog, we could be friends." Tails said to himself in excitement. Tails quickly flew back to his house and grabbed his toolbox and a can of blue paint and flew back to fix up the airplane.

After Tails fixed up the plane's engine to make it run properly, Tails began to put a coat of blue paint over the plane. "The exterior was pretty rough looking, so a coat of paint should make it look a lot nicer, I can't wait till he." "What do you think you're doing?" Tails stumbled from the plane's wing and fell onto the sand.

When Tails sat up, he saw the blue hedgehog staring at him. Tails was a little nervous so he tried his best to explain everything. "Well I saw that your plane's engine wasn't running properly, so I decided to fix it up to where it could run a lot smoother and faster." Tails explained. "Well I like your idea, I also like what you did with the color." The blue hedgehog complimented.

"Yeah, it looked a little rough and faded, so I thought I could fix it up for you." Tails explained. "Well I appreciate it." The blue hedgehog thanked. "You see, I thought if I fixed it up for you, I could be your pilot and maybe we could me friends, if you want to." Tails said to the blue hedgehog.

"Well I could always use a pilot, and a friend." The blue hedgehog replied. "What's your name kid?" The blue hedgehog asked. "Oh, Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails." Tails introduced. "Well Tails, it's nice to meet ya, i'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced." "Great to meet ya Sonic." Tails replied. "Tails, Tails, Tails."

Tails woke up from his daze and snapped back into reality." "Oh sorry, must've dozed off." Tails apologized. "I guess you're not fully awake for our traditional race." Sonic teased. "I'm fine Sonic." Tails grunted.

Sonic and Tails have a race to see who gets to buy dinner that night, Sonic wins most of the time but he usually takes it easy on Tails. "Alright, let me get ready and i'll meet you at the starting point, where is it anyway?" Tails asked. Sonic turned and raised his finger at the mountains covered in forest. "Over there Tails, meet me at the entrance to the forest."

Sonic took off leaving Tails behind in the dust. "Ok, i'll be right there." Tails said as he went to go get ready. After Tails changed out of his pajamas and combed his fur he began to go outside but looked back at his wallet. "I should probably take that, I mean, i've only ever beaten Sonic once." Tails said as he was heading out the door.

"You know what, no, it's not about the money, it's about having a good time with a great friend of mine who took me up when I was at my lowest." Tails said as he left his house and headed towards the mountains. "But I will win this time." Tails said to himself in confidence. "Never hurts to win."

Tails ran over to the mountains and wandered around for a while. "Where is he?" Tails asked in frustration. "Yo Tails, over here!" Tails turned around and saw Sonic stretching over by the entrance to the mountains. "There you are Sonic!" Tails replied as he hurried over there.

After Sonic was done stretching Tails lined up right beside Sonic and did some warm up stretches himself. "Alright buddy, this year, the first person to reach the other side of the mountains wins." Sonic explained. "But Sonic, wouldn't that only take a few seconds for you to complete?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded in agreement, but Tails could tell something was up. "You're right, this would only take a few seconds for me if it were normal mountains." Sonic said to Tails. "What do you mean by that?" Tails asked. "Just fly up and see for yourself." Sonic said to Tails.

Tails flew up high into the sky and was in shock. "Woah!" Tails said in aw. The mountains covered with forests ranged for miles, what looked like a months journey by normal foot. "Now you see what I mean!" Sonic shouted. "Yeah, I do." Tails replied as he flew back down. "I knew this would be a great place to start since every year we do something easy." Sonic explained.

"So you wanted to take it up a level, didn't you?" Tails said to Sonic. "You know me better that anyone else buddy." Sonic said as he ruffled with his fur a little. "Ya know, I heard an old legend about these mountains." Sonic said to Tails. "What is it Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic turned to Tails and began to make a creepy smile as he told the old legend. "They say, that these mountains are cursed." "Cursed? Tails asked trembling slightly. "They say whoever goes in, can never find their way out and will slowly starve to death until the predators come and feast on your carcass."

Tails stopped trembling and sighed in relief. "That's it, wow, I can't believe some people actually fall for some stupid fairy tale." Tails said in disbelief. "Yeah, that's all it is." Sonic said to Tails. "So, are ya ready to get this race started?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails looked at Sonic and geve him a cocky smile. "Are you kidding, of course I am." Tails replied.

"Ok then Tails, you take distance from me, about 20 meters would be perfect." Sonic instructed Tails. Tails ran over about the approximate distance Sonic asked and turned to his direction. "Is this good?" Tails asked. "That's perfect Tails!" Sonic replied. "Alright, now then, i'm gonna light this firework rack here."

Sonic pulled out a firework rack and set it on the ground. Tails noticed that it had a large fuse on the bottom. "When this goes off, the race starts, do you understand?" Sonic asked. "Yes Sonic, I understand!" Tails replied.

Sonic lit the fuse and ran over to his starting position. "Ready Tails?" Sonic asked. A burning passion was flaming inside Tails's mind. "Today, i'm going to win." Tails said to himself as he faced himself in the direction of the forest. "I'm ready Son." Suddenly, Tails had a chill go down his spine and he had a evil vibe try and work his way into his mind.

"Wait a minute, this doesn't seem like such a good idea." Tails thought to himself. However this thought wouldn't matter anymore, for the firework rack had fired it's first blast of colored flames, thus igniting the start of the race.

Tails and Sonic ran into the forest without thinking or any reasoning whatsoever. Tails kept running through the forest without any second thought of the warnings he was given. And it would not be until later on until Tails found out that he had made a terrible mistake, and the consequences would be insufferable for what is to come.

* * *

**Well that is the end of the first chapter. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it, This was an idea that I had from a nightmare I once had. If you liked the story, then please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	2. Injured and Stranded

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

"This time, i'm going to win this race, and I will not let Sonic beat me again." As Tails kept running through the forest, he thought back to all the times Sonic had beaten him. Sonic was usually a good sport about it, and he even offered to pay for half the dinner, but Tails said that he'd keep his word and paid for the whole meal.

"I know that Sonic is always nice about winning, but that doesn't mean I don't want to lose every single time!" Tails yelled in his head as he continued to run through the forest using his Tails to help propel speed to make him move a lot faster.

"I could fly through the sky and win that way, but that would be cheating, would it?" Tails asked himself as he kept running. Tails looked around him and saw the grim dark look of the forest surrounding him, swamps everywhere and insects buzzing around hitting his face as he ran through the forest.

"Yuck!" Tails said as a hoard of unknown insects crashed and splattered into his face. Tails wiped his face off not stopping all the while. "That's disgusting, ahh!" When tails wiped off his face he was right in front of a tree and crashed headfirst into the oak tree in front of him.

Tails saw stars flying around him as he fell to the ground. "Ow, that hurt." Tails said as he got up. Tails began to feel dizzy as he tried to stand up and figure out where he was going. "Now, I think it was this way?" Tails said pointing what he thought was north, as he was still disoriented from the crash.

"Yeah, I think it was this way." Tails began to run again, this time avoiding every tree he came across. "I'll have to really hurry if I want to catch up to Sonic now. "Tails kept on racing not stopping for even a second to catch his breath. "I hope i'm going the right way." Tails said as he kept running.

Tails kept running for what seemed like hours until he finally decided that he was lost. "I have no idea where i'm going." Tails said to himself. "Ok, i'll just fly up to the sky to see where I am and get an idea of where i'm going, and then i'll just race on foot from here on out." Tails said as he prepared himself for flight.

Tails began to fly out of the forest rising past the tall sycamore trees. "Dang these things are tall." Tails said admiring the trees beauty, once again not paying attention to his surroundings. When Tails looked up he saw a tree branch right in his path, but by the time he realized it, he had already hit his head on the branch. "Ow!" Tails screamed.

Tails fell on several tree branches falling down hitting his back, legs, arms, tails, and head on the fall down. When Tails hit the cold hard floor his vision began to fade. "Agh, that hurts." Tails wined as he slowly fell into unconsciousness and laid on his Tails crushing them in an awkward position.

Meanwhile, with Sonic.

"Haha, I think i'm almost out." Sonic said as he saw the sunlight beginning to peak from the edge of the woods. "Sorry buddy, looks like you'll have to try again next year." Sonic said to himself as he exited the forest. "Haha, I win!" Sonic yelled as he jumped up and down.

Sonic looked around and looked for a minute to see if Tails was anywhere in sight. "Hm, looks like he was further back than I thought." Sonic said to himself. "Well if I know my buddy, I know that he will be able to do well on his own, after all he is really smart." Sonic said to himself as he sat down on the grass and waited for Tails.

Time slowly passed as the sun began to set lower and lower with each passing minute. Sonic saw the twilight glow across the mountains and began to get worried. "I hope Tails is ok." Sonic said to himself. Sonic tried to find out if Tails was ok before he began to fear.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as his voice carried through the mountains. All Sonic heard was the sound of his echoed voice and the birds that called due to his voice startling them, and no reply from Tails was heard. "Tails!" Sonic shouted, but no reply. "Tails, are you ok?" Sonic asked at the top of his lungs, but still no reply.

At that moment, Sonic had feared the worst and ran into the forest. "I shouldn't have picked this place to race, it must've been too dangerous." Sonic cursed himself as he ran through the forest. "But still, why wouldn't he fly up and see where he was if something happened to him?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic continued to run through the forest looking for his friend, as he began to feel uneasy about the atmosphere surrounding him, it was suddenly dark outside, and there was no way for Sonic to tell where he was going. Sonic continued to run through the forest looking for his friend, but no luck was with him.

"Tails!" Sonic continuously called as he kept running through the forest, but still no reply. Suddenly Sonic was struck in the head by an unknown force, knocking him senseless and causing him to collapse on the ground. As Sonic's vision began to fade he saw a silhouette looking over him and observing his body.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked in a quivering voice, fearing for his life. Before Sonic's vision faded to black he saw the silhouette run away, leaving him behind to lie on the ground. "Who was that guy?" Sonic asked. But Sonic didn't get his answer yet, because right after that he fell unconscious.

Back with Tails.

Tails began to wake from his slumber as he was still oblivious to what was going on. "Ugh, what happened? "Where am I?" Tails asked himself as he sat up and looked around the forest. "I was racing with Sonic, and I, I, oh yeah, I hit my head on a tree branch." Tails said to himself. "Wait, what time is it?" Tails asked now noticing the light outside was now faded to darkness.

Tails's heart began to race as he was fearing what was happening. "No no no, I can't be lost, Sonic!" Tails yelled, but no answer. "Wait, I could just fly up and look." Tails said to himself. But when Tails tried to fly, he couldn't move his Tails. "Why can't I fly?" Tails asked in fear as he turned his head to see a horrifying sight.

"What the heck happened?" Tails yelled as he looked at his tails which were completely crushed. "I must have broken them when I fell." Tails deducted. "Now this is a really big problem. Tails said to himself in fear. "I'm stuck in a forest, I have no idea where i'm going, and my only means of figuring out where I am is gone." Tails was horrified, he couldn't process what was happening.

Suddenly Tails heard a noise from behind him. "Who's there?" Tails asked. There was no reply, and the noise seemed to stop. "Must've just been some sort of animal. "Tails reasoned with himself. "Wait, what if this forest is filled with dangerous creatures?" Tails asked himself. "Ok, no need to panic, I just have to find some water, and a means of defending myself." Tails said as he began to explore the forest.

Suddenly Tails heard the same noise again coming from the bush. "Who's there?" Tails asked. But this time, a giant black silhouette came out from the bushes and attacked Tails with its claws. "Ah!"

* * *

**What will happen to Tails? Is Sonic ok? Well find out when the rest of the story reveals itself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	3. Survival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega**

* * *

"Ah!" A giant bear came out and attacked Tails with his claws. Tails quickly dodged out of the way just barely getting scraped on his chest from the claws of the bear. "That was a close one." Tails said in a panic. "Right, I have to play dead with a bear." Tails remembered. Tails fell to the ground in a ball.

"Come on you stupid bear, go away." Tails thought to himself in fear as the bear was sniffing him. After about 30 minutes the bear finally left Tails alone in the woods thinking he was dead. "That was a close one." Tails said to himself as he got up and began to quietly walk away. "I need to find something to defend myself with and fast." Tails said desperately looking for a weapon.

Tails kept on looking for a means of defense for hours, but still no luck. "You would think that it would be easy to find a weapon in a forset." Tails said in aggravation. Suddenly Tails heard a quiet metallic like sound underneath his feet. "What was that?" Tails jumped.

Tails lifted his foot and saw a pocket knife under his shoe and picked it up. "Well beggers can't be choosers." Tails said to himself. "Wait, does this mean someone else is here?" Tails asked himself. Tails thought about calling out for help again, but realized that that bear, or something else dangerous might find him.

"Well I guess I could look around until I find something." Tails said as he began to look around again. Tails stumbles across a tree branch on the ground and picked it up. "With this pocket knife, i'll be able to make a much better weapon." Tails said as he opened the blade and began to cut the edge of the branch into a point.

Tails kept carving the branch while he walked around the forest looking for help. "These mountains tend to go on forever!" Tails wined. Suddenly Tails saw a glow rise from the east, sunrise was approaching. "Well it's great to know that i've been stuck in here for a whole day." Tails said to himself as he finished carving the branch into a long spear.

Tail waved the spear around and got a feel for how to use it. "I can use this to get food." Tails said ash he began to yawn. "Man i'm tired." Tails said to himself. Tails looked around to see if anything was around and looked to see if anyone was trailing him. "Hm, no one is around." Tails said as he began to gather up fallen leaves.

Tails made a five foot pile on the ground reaching past his height. "Ok, i'll get some rest and continue to find my way out in a few hours." Tails said as he began to curl up and cover the leaves over his body, camouflaging him from any predators. "I wonder if Sonic is ok?" Tails said as he yawned and fell asleep on the soft pile of leaves underneath him.

Some time later.

"Huh?' Tails woke up in shock to see that it was already night time outside. "I guess I slept longer than I thought." Tails said as he woke up from his leaf pile and picked up his tree branch lance from the ground. "I guess it's time to get going." Tails said as he began to venture out into the forest again.

"Grumble." Tails held his stomach in hunger, he hadn't eaten anything in over two days. "I better find something fast." Tails said as he ran through the forest. Fortunately Tails found a river by a bunch of trees and ran over to it. "Finally water, and maybe some fish in here too." Tails said in excitement.

Tails looked in the river and saw no fish in sight, not even a simple prawn to be seen. "Well one problem is solved." Tails said as he began to furiously drink the river water. "After Tails was done he looked to his right and saw a large rabbit right beside him eating some grass. "A rabbit." Tails thought to himself. "Rabbits are full of protein, and from the looks of that body size, it could feed me for a while." Tails said to himself

Tails was reluctant however to kill the rabbit, because it reminded him of a very special friend at home. "I can't do this." Tails said as he lowered his spear. The rabbit was still eating the food as it would look around everynow and then. Tails's stomach began to growl louder and louder, and the hunger eventually overtook his emotions.

"I don't have any choice, sorry." Tails said as tears ran down his face when the end of the spear pierce through the rabbits body. The rabbit began to squeal in pain, struggling to breath. Tails kept crying because he had taken a life for his own needs. "I'm so sorry!" Tails apologized as the rabbit took its last dying breath.

Tails removed the spear end from the rabbit's body and picked it up by the ears. As Tails dried up his tears he reminded self of one important factor. "Out here, I have to survive, I have to put my personal feelings behind me." Tails said as he took the rabbit over to the river and drained it's blood.

Tails built a fire and cooked the rabbit's meat and flesh for him to enjoy and burn any dangerous bacteria that the rabbit was carrying. "Better to be safe than sorry." Tails said as he took the roasted rabbit off the fire and began to devour it. Tails savored every bite as he continued to eat the rabbit until he was full.

About half of the rabbit was leftover when Tails was done. Tails put out the fire and began to venture back into the forest again. "I hope that I can survive out here by myself." Tails said as he tried to fly again.

This time there was some movement in Tails's left tail, but it still hurt like when he would sometimes crash the plane and hurt his tails. "Well at least I know they're healing." Tails said to himself as he continued to walk through the forest.

Suddenly Tails was startled by the sound of a gunshot that he heard fire off into the distance. "Wait, there may be someone who can help me!" Tails said in excitement as he ran into the direction of the sound from the gunshot he had heard fired.

Tails kept running for a while until he came across a huge wood stage that looked like it hadn't been used in years. "This doesn't seem like it would be safe to sit on." Tails said feeling the wood. "It feels very weak and wet and ow!" Tails had a splinter stuck in his finger from rubbing the wooden stage too much. "And there's that." Tails said in annoyance as he pulled out the splinter.

As Tails looked behind the wooden stage and saw a giant wooden cabin right behind it. Tails looked up and noticed the smoke coming out from the chimney. "There must be people living here!" Tails said in excitement as he ran up the the log cabin. "I'm going to be safe." Tails said as he approached the log cabin door and stood in front of it with anticipation.

"I hope they're ok with this." Tails said as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Tails didn't hear an answer for a minute and knocked on the door again, but still no answer. "I guess they're asleep." Tails said as he turned around and began to leave.

Suddenly Tails heard the door open from behind him and he turned around in joy. "Oh hello sir I, ah!" Tails saw an ugly fox couple standing in front of him. They looked to be around 60 years of age and had wrinkles all over their bodies and crooked buck teeth, some of the other teeth were missing, and the man had a hunting rifle in his hand. "He must've been the one who fired the gunshot." Tails said to himself.

But still, Tails could tell something was up with these two, and it wasn't good at all.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, what's going to happen to Tails? Find out what happens next chapter! Anyway's like always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope that you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	4. The Strange Old Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

"Hello there boy, what do you need?" the old lady asked. Tails turned back to the old couple slightly frightened and answered her. "Oh hi, um i'm lost and I know I don't look like it, but i'm injured, can you help me?" Tails asked.

The old lady turned to the old man and they both nodded in unison. "Of course young boy." The old man replied. "Come on in." The old man invited. Tails stood in front of the door shivering from the cold feeling he was getting. "Something about them doesn't seem right, but they're offering me shelter and help, so I can't complain too much." Tails said to himself as he went inside.

"Agh!" Tails said as he held his nose. "Sorry if it smells bad in here, my lazy husband never helps me clean up the house." The old lady said sternly to her husband who was ignoring her. "It smells like something died in here." Tails said to himself. "No it's fine, you guys were kind enough to offer me your hospitality, so I can't complain too much." Tails replied.

"Not to worry my dear, now why don't I make you something to eat." The old lady said as she went to the kitchen which also wreaked of death. "No it's fine, I just needed some help to find my way out of here, do you have a phone?" Tails asked. The old lady turned to Tails and gave him a strange look.

"What's a phone?" The old lady asked. "Great, they don't have one." Tails said in his mind aggravated. "Never mind, do you know a way out of here?" Tails asked. "No, i'm afraid we don't, we've been stuck here for years." The old lady replied. "Well this is great, i'm stuck in a forest with an old couple that doesn't know where they are, then again, maybe they moved out here to get away from society." Tails thought.

"Dinners ready!" The old lady shouted, trying to get her husband in the kitchen. "I'll be there soon ya filthy animal!" The old man yelled back. The old lady set out a huge plate of meat and a bowl full of mashed potatoes and corn. "What kind of meat is this?" Tails asked. "It's whatever that guy over there killed." The old lady replied. Tails looked at the meat and felt uneasy.

"Uh, I have some cooked rabbit i'll eat here, but i'll have some mashed potatoes and corn." Tails explained, dodging the mysterious meat. "I've already had to kill one life today, I don't want to eat another." Tails thought to himself. "No time dear, just eat up good." The old lady said to Tails. "Thanks." Tails thanked. "You looked really bony, so I thought i'd fatten you up a little." The old lady smiled.

A chill struck down Tails's spine. "What did she say?" "Fatten me up?" Tails thought to himself as he swallowed the spoonful of mashed potatoes. "You know, on further inspection, it looks like they haven't got a lot of food to eat either, so why did they offer to let me eat with them?" Tails asked himself.

"I tell you what deary, it's dangerous outside, why don't you stay the night with us?" The old lady asked. Now Tails was really frightened by these old people. "No thanks, I really need to find a way out of here." Tails replied kindly. "Oh, but it's dangerous out there, not to mention all of the bears out there." The old lady warned. "She's right, I had to shoot one this evening." The old man said to Tails.

"Well that explains the gunshot." Tails said to himself. "But still, they have been kind to me, should I refuse there hospitality just because I get a bad vibe from them, even after they were kind enough to cook me dinner?" Tails asked himself.

Suddenly the old man's gun fell to the ground because he had placed it improperly, and it misfired right into Tails's right leg. "Ah!" Tails screamed as he fell to the ground. The old couple ran over to him and saw that the bullet had fired right through his leg. "You idiot!" The old lady screamed at the old man. "Hey, it's not my fault." The old man replied.

The old lady took some gauze from the shelf and wrapped it around Tails's leg. "Is that better?" The old lady asked. Tails finally calmed down and caught up with his breath. "A little, but it still hurts." Tails said as he tried to stand up. Tails was able to keep himself up for about a minute before he collapsed to the ground again.

"Well isn't this wonderful?" "My tails are broken and there's a bullet hole in my right leg." Tails said to himself in frustration. "Here, help me get him to the bedroom." The old lady said as she put Tails's right arm around his shoulder. "Tch, fine!" The old man whined as he grabbed Tails's left arm and started escorting him to the bedroom.

"Thanks guys, say what are your names?" Tails asked as they entered the room and set him on the bed. "Oh, um?" The old man and lady were pondering that question. "Um, I don't know." The old lady replied. "Neither do I." The old man followed up. "Oh, ok that's fine then." Tails replied as he rested on the bed. "Alright, we'll let you rest for a while." The old lady said as she left the room with her husband. "Goodnight." The old lady said as she shut the door. "Goodnight." Tails replied.

"I knew it, something is wrong with them!" Tails shouted in his head as he lied on the bed listening to the sounds of the croaking frogs and insects buzzing in the swamp by the house. "I need to get out of here as soon as possible, but I now have a limp in my leg, and escaping this forest is going to be a lot harder now." Tails thought while he stared at the glowing moon.

Tails then began to think about Sonic. "I wonder if he forgot about me?" Tails asked himself. "No no, don't say that, Sonic would never forget about me if I was in trouble, he's my friend and nothing will change that." Tails said as he began to fall asleep. "Sonic, is always there for me when I need him the most, yawn!" Tails then fell asleep on the cold hard bed.

…

"Huh!" Tails woke up to hear the sound of whispers and mumbling from outside his room. "What is that?" Tails asked. Tails forced himself out of bed and crawled over to the door to listen what was going on. Tails couldn't quite make out what was being said, or by who.

"We…..Fatten….Before…...Full." That's about as much as Tails heard. "What are they saying?" Tails asked. Tails suddenly heard the sound of footsteps heading towards the direction of his room. "Gah!" Tails screamed in his head as he crawled as fast as he could to his bed. Tails threw himself on the bed and covered himself up while he pretended to sleep.

Tails could hear the sound of a door open for a few seconds and then it shut. "Phew, glad that's over." Tails said to himself as he began to fall asleep again. "I don't know what time it is, but I need to heal up, and fast if I'm going to get out of here." Tails turned on his side so he wouldn't lay on his tails so they could heal quicker.

"I'm really scared right now, Sonic, I always try to never depend on you, ever since I met you I have always counted on you to rescue me, and I never wanted to be the damsel in distress ever again, but now it looks like you'll have to save me again, why am I so weak?" Tails then fell asleep and once again dreamt about the time he met Sonic.

"What's your name kid?" Sonic asked. "Oh, MIles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails introduced. "NIce to meet ya Tails, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

* * *

**What is with this old couple? And what happened to Sonic?**

**Sonic: I'm right here.**

**Me: No not here, in the story.**

**Sonic: Oh, well excuse me.**

**Me: You're excused. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	5. The Forbidden Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

**By the way, in case you're wondering why Tails doesn't get the hell out of there, remember, he can's walk very well and he can't fly, so either way, he's stuck.**

* * *

"Tails, Tails, get out of here now!"

Tails woke up again panting from his sleep. "Woah, must have had another nightmare." Tails said to himself as he looked at the wrapped up wound on his leg and reminded himself of the pain of being stuck. "Well let's see how things turn out today." Tails said to himself as he got out of bed.

Tails stood on his foot to see how well he could walk around. "Ok, let's just see if I can make it to that wall." Tails said to himself. Tails began to limp his foot, shooting pain up his right leg everytime he landed it of the hard floor. It felt like ages, but Tails finally made it to the wall. "Well at least I can slightly walk, but I still won't be able to run away." Tails said to himself.

Tails looked at his tails and saw that they were starting to heal up as well. "Let's see if I can get any movement in them." Tails said to himself. Tails began to force his tails to propel like he usually does when he glides. "Agh, come on!" Tails struggled to get any movement from them, but after a while of agonizing pain, they started to move very slowly.

"Well i'm getting somewhere, but i'm still not able to leave out on my own." Tails said to himself as he limped his way back to the bed and sat down. "Wait, what was that dream I had again?" Tails asked himself as he tried to remember what it was. "All I can seem to recall is that voice saying, my name and telling me to get out of here now." Tails said to himself as he lied down on the bed and let the warm sun beams shoot down on his face.

All of the sudden Tails heard a knock on his door while he was lost in thought. "Deary, are you up?" The old lady asked. Tails thought about not answering for a moment, but then his stomach growled again. "Hehe, must be hungry." Tails thought to himself. "Yes ma'am," Tails replied. "Well when you're ready, come on out, we've got breakfast for you." The old lady replied.

"Breakfast?" Tails thought to himself in confusion. "Where did they get breakfast?" "Unless it's something repulsive that these people eat." Tails said to himself as he limped over to the door and opened it up, revealing the table full of food and drinks. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" The old lady asked.

Tails looked at the old couple who were sitting down at the table eating breakfast, and then looked at all of the breakfast food. "There's bacon, eggs, pancakes and syrup, fruit, and orange juice." Tails said to himself in amazement. "Where'd you get all of this food?" Tails asked. The old man stood up and looked proud of himself.

"I hunted the hogs and stole the eggs of whatever birds I could find of course." The old man said with pride. "Sit down." The old lady scolded. "Fine." The old man whined as he sat down. Tails looked at the eggs uneasy. "Any bird, what if they had an embryo in them?" Tails thought to himself in disgust.

"If you're wondering, I made the juice and pancakes with the wheat and fruit I found in the backyard." The old lady said to Tails. Tails went to the back window and looked down to see some trees that were harvesting fruit and some wheat growing behind them. "Wow, I guess you can grow stuff in unhealthy environments." Tails said as he looked out the window and saw the grayish atmosphere.

"Regardless, i'm hungry." Tails limped over to the table and sat down on the chair. "How's your leg?" The old lady asked. "Well, I can slightly walk on it, but it's not fully healed yet, and neither are my tails." Tails said to the old couple. The old couple just gave each other a glance and began eating there food.

Tails noticed that they had cooked all of this food, and yet the had very little on there plate. "Don't be shy boy, eat up, there's plenty." The old man said to Tails. "Well, at least I feel comfortable eating everything but the eggs." Tails said to himself as he filled his plate with delicious goods and began to devour everything he had put on his plate.

Tails had scarfed down tons of food, he must have had seconds and thirds. "Ugh, my stomach." Tails said in pain as he held his bloated, aching stomach, while he slouched in his chair. "Well at least you got a good meal." The old lady said as he put up the food. "We'll have the rest for dinner." The old lady said to Tails.

Tails burped slightly and held his face thinking he was going to throw up. "Excuse me, but where's the bathroom?" Tails asked the old couple. "Down the hall, first door to your right." The old lady said pointing to the door that led to the hallway. "Good, thanks." Tails said as he began to limp to the hall.

"Boy wait." The old man said sternly to Tails. "Uh oh, did I do something wrong?" Tails asked himself as he turned around and face the old man's ugly face. "Yeah?" Tails asked. "Let me tell you something." The old man said as he came up to Tails's face. "There is a staircase that leads to a door downstairs, never, under any circumstances, are you allowed to go down there, do you understand?" The old man asked.

Tails began to shrivel in fear. "Yes sir." Tails replied. "Good, than go on ahead." The old man said as he went back to the living room and sat down. Tails quickly opened the door and rushed to the bathroom. "First door on the right, got it, thank, gah!" Tails opened the door and saw that the bathroom was nasty, covered in muck, grim, and who knows what else.

Tails looked at the toilet and saw how nasty it was, covered in brown and yellow. "No way I am using that." Tails shut the bathroom door in disgust and breathed heavily. "I'll just go outside and use the bathroom." Tails said to himself.

Tails looked over and saw the staircase that the old man was talking about and remembered his warning. "Never, under any circumstances, are you allowed to go down there." Tails thought to himself in his mind. Tails peered down the staircase and saw the door the old man was talking about, and a horrid stench hit him hard.

"Ugh!" Tails said as he covered his nose. "This must be the worst stench in the house, and that's saying a lot." Tails said as he continued to stare at the door. "What is behind that door, is it something so bad that they don't want me in there?" Tails asked himself. Tails couldn't take it any longer, the horrid odor was going to make him throw up all over the floor.

Tails ran back into the kitchen and saw that the old couple had disappeared. "Where did they go?" Tails asked himself as he saw no sign of them whatsoever.

* * *

**Me: I bet you're all wondering what's behind that door.**

**Tails: I already know.**

**Me: No Tails you don't.**

**Tails: But I.**

**Me: No Tails, you don't. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	6. The Singing Blue Jay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

Tails waited around the house for a while until the old couple came back. In the meantime, Tails was wondering about how he could escape the forest. "Maybe I could take some larger knives from the kitchen it would help me climb up a tree." Tails said to himself. "No, that wouldn't work too well, if I were to fall, i'd only end up hurting myself even more.

Tails began to look around the house some more until he was halted by a beautiful singing noise. "What is that?" Tails asked as he listened to the sound. However, it wasn't the singing of a speech, rather it was a tweeting that sung a nice harmony. "Where is that coming from?" Tails asked.

Tails looked out the window to the backyard and saw a small blue jay bird caught in the barb wire around the garden. "Aw, poor bird." Tails said as he saw the bird suffer on the ground. "Don't worry little guy, i'll help you." Tails said as he hurried down to the garden, still limping from his leg injury.

As Tails went downstairs he looked around for something he could use to help him walk. "Surely these guys must have a, cane!" Tails spotted a cane off by the back door and limped over to it. Tails picked up the cane and used it to walk outside over to the bird. "Don't worry little guy, i'll help you." Tails said as he approached the bird.

Tails saw that the birds left wing and leg were caught in the barb wire and tried to free it, comforting it all the while. "It's ok, i'm here to help you." Tails said as he untangled the bird's foot and wing from the barb wire. After about a minute or so, Tails successfully freed the bird from the barb wire and put it in the palm of his hands.

"It doesn't seem like he can fly, I better find something to put him in." Tails said as he took his cane and went into the basement, looking for some sort of cage. "Surely there must be something in here, ah ha, well what do you know?" Tails managed to dig up an old bird cage from under a pile of junk and set it up on the table.

"It's a little rusty, but it'll do." Tails said as he placed the bird carefully in the cage and walked up the stairs trying not to fall. It felt like forever but Tails finally made it back upstairs and set the bird cage in the living room table. "Just wait here, i'll be back." Tails said to the bird as he went into the kitchen and grabbed some gauze tape.

Tails returned quickly to the cage and began to wrap the bird's wing and leg up, covering the wounds. "There, doesn't that feel better?" Tails asked the bird. The bird began to sing a cheery tune that made Tails feel a spark of hope inside. "I'll bet this bird will be better by tomorrow." Tails said to himself in joy.

Suddenly, Tails heard the sound of a door shut from downstairs. "It's them,they're back!" Tails said as he quickly took the bird cage and tried to run to his room as quickly as possible. "come on, I gotta move faster!" Tails said to himself in agony. "Almost there!" "What is that you're holding?"

Tails quickly turned around to see the old couple standing behind him. "Oh, it's just an injured bird I found outside." Tails replied. Tails looked at the old couple and saw that the old man had all sorts of dead animals in his hand: rabbits, squirrels, fish, and the old lady had a basket full of fruit and vegetables.

"Is that our supper?" Tails asked. "Yes, it is." The old lady replied. "Now what are you going to do about that?" The old man asked pointing to the bird cage. "Oh, i'll just take care of it until it's wing and leg get's better, then i'll let it go." Tails replied. The old couple just looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Alright then, that's fine, but leave it in here." The old lady replied.

"Alright, thanks." Tails replied as he went over to the living room table and set it down. The bird began to sing a wonderful tune again and Tails was listening to it's delightful sound. "Isn't this bird a wonderful sing?" Tails looked and saw that the old couple were acting strange when the bird was singing, almost like it was aggravating them.

"Are you guys ok?" Tails asked. "No dear, we're fine really, it's just from a long day outside, and now I have to cook for everyone since somebody is too lazy to help me!" The old lady yelled at the old man. "Ah shut yer yap women." The old man replied. "I'm going to bed, wake me up when dinner's ready." The old man said as he went to his room.

Tails couldn't help but feel that something was up. Everytime the bird sang, it seemed to affect the old couple in a negative way, but when it stopped singing, they seemed calm again. "Do they just not like singing birds?" Tails asked himself. "Oh foxy boy, dinner's ready. Tails was surprised by what she had called her. "She never called me anything else." Tails said to himself as he sat down.

"Hey, get out of bed dinner's ready!" The old lady yelled. "Alright i'm coming!" The old man replied. Tails was surprised once again by all the food she had cooked. "Look at all the meat and vegetables!" Tails said to himself as he looked across the table. "Well, can't complain with free food." Tails said as he began to stuff his face again.

After a while, Tails was finished eating all of the food on his plate, and ate even more after that. Tails had once again, ate himself sick. "Ugh, I don't feel so good." Tails said as he held his bulging stomach in pain. "I'm going to bed." Tails said as he limped over to his bedroom. "Ok, have a good night." The old lady replied.

Tails shut the door and plopped himself on the bed. Tails noticed that he was getting slightly fatter each day. "If this keeps up, i'll never beat Sonic in a race." Tails said to himself as he lied down on the bed. Tails thought about how Sonic was doing, and if he had forgotten about him or not. "I'm sure he's doing everything he can to find me." Tails said to himself as he slowly drifted asleep.

…

"Where am I?" Tails asked himself as he was surrounded by a red liquid. What is this stuff, it feels sticky." Tails said to himself as he felt the pool of red liquid around him. Tails suddenly saw the door that he was told not to go into and heard voices. "Get out Tails, get out before they get you, get out Tails, Tails, Tails!"

"Ah, make it stop!" Tails screamed as he covered his ears. Tails suddenly stopped hearing the noises and heard the sound of the bird he had rescued again. "Wait, it's the bird." Tails said as he looked around to eventually see the bird, dismembered across a butchering table. Tails screamed in fright and woke up from his horrifying nightmare.

Tails was panting and sweating all over his bed. "That was scary." Tails said to himself. Suddenly, Tails heard a humming tune with the birds singing. "Who is that?" Tails asked as he limped over to the door. Tails couldn't quite make out who it was, so he opened the door to see what was going on.

Tails opened the door to see the old lady carrying the bird out of the cage and into the kitchen. "What is she doing?" Tails asked himself. "The old lady sat the bird on the table and began to pet it until it fell asleep. "Maybe she's just comforting it?" Tails said to himself. Tails noticed that the old lady was heading over to the knife rack and pulled out a butchering knife.

"No, she can't be?" Tails said as he watched the old lady walk back to the bird. Tails began to hear the old lady speak of something. "The sounds of happiness and freedom, they make me cringe, I can't have you around annoying me like this." The old lady said as she raised the knife. Tails quickly shut the door and hurried back to his bed and covered his ears so he wouldn't have to hear the sounds of the bird being killed.

"I knew something was up, they're crazy!" Tails said to himself as he could faintly hear the blood splatter of the murder outside. At that moment, Tails knew he had to find out what was going on with those two

* * *

**In case you didn't know, this is taken from an old Japanese story about Mr and Mrs cutter. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	7. It Comes Together Part 1: Tails's Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

The minute the sun arose, Tails woke from his slumber, but after seeing what he saw last night, he didn't get much sleep. "Ugh, i'm tired." Tails wined as he continued to limp over to the door. Tails felt really heavy, like a giant weight was crushing him from above and dragging along side his back.

Tails opened the door and saw the old couple making the leftover breakfast. "Good morning dear, did you sleep ok?" The old lady asked. "Not really no, I had a lot of nightmares." Tails replied. "Oh, that's sad to hear, how's your leg?" The old lady asked. Tails focused to see if his leg was still fine, he knew his tails hadn't gotten any better, so he decided to see how his leg was doing.

"It seems I can walk on it better, but I can't run at all, nor can I walk really fast." Tails replied. The old couple looked at each other for a moment and began to eat their breakfast. "Why don't you sit down and eat boy?" The old lady asked as she began to get her small portion, leaving the rest for Tails.

Tails didn't say another word, he just sat down and ate his breakfast. Tails didn't eat a huge meal today, because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it down. "Dear, why aren't you eating?" The old lady asked. "Uh, i'm not that hungry this morning." Tails replied as he looked in the living room and noticed that the birdcage was gone.

"I won't even ask where it is." Tails said to himself in anger. "I know she's playing innocent, but I know for a fact now that she is psychotic, and chances are that man is too." Tails said to himself. Soon after they finished the old couple got up from their seats and left for the door. "We're going out for a bit, behave yourself and stay inside." The old man instructed. "We don't want you getting torn to pieces by a bear outside." The old man said as they left the house.

When the old couple left, a smile crept on Tails's face. "Don't worry guys, I have no intention of going outside." Tails immediately began to search the house for any evidence about them. "There must be some sort of documentation or photo or, something around here." Tails went through their room, the living room, the kitchen and still nothing about them.

"It's like these people never existed." Tails said to himself. Suddenly Tails caught his eye on a piece of newspaper that was buried under the couch in the living room. "How did I not see that?" Tails asked as he carefully removed the paper to see if there was something on there. Tails turned to the front page and was frightened by the article. "W-what is this?"

Tails began to read the front article out loud to himself in disbelief. "An old fox couple that lived in mobius were accused of cannibalism, for eating their oldest son and attempting to eat their youngest son, a few days after their arrest, they disappeared somewhere unknown, police are looking for the suspects right now and have the young fox in custody, the older fox's name was Tanner Prower, age 10 at the time of his death, and the young fox's name is Miles Prower, age 2." Tails dropped the article in shock and fear had enveloped his body.

"This happened to me?" Tails asked himself. I barely even remember my parents, or having an older brother." Suddenly Tails began to hear a voice again. Tails, Tails, get out of here now!" "That voice." Tails said as he looked around for the voice. "Who are you?" Tails asked. "Tails, get out of here now!"

Suddenly, Tails had a painful migraine hit him and causing him to scream in pain. "Tails, get out of here now!" Tails suddenly began to have a vision of a memory, a memory which he thought he had lost long ago.

"Where am I?" Tails asked. Tails looked around and saw that he wasn't in the same house. Tails began to walk around a bit and get a feeling for where he was. "This place seems, familiar." Tails said to himself. Suddenly Tails turned around and saw two foxes right behind him and jumped. "Ah!" Tails said frightened.

The foxes just stood there in silence, they didn't seem to notice Tails. "Huh?" Tails asked. Tails waved his hand through one of the foxes and it passed right through them. "Am I a ghost to them? Tails asked as he looked at the Foxes some more.

"Come to think of it, the taller one looks a lot like me, but he only has one Tail." Tails said to himself as he looked at the younger one. "Now him on the other hand looks exactly like me if I were younger, wait." Tails realized who these kids may have been and further realized what was about to happen.

"Tanner, what are we doing down here?" The little fox asked his brother. "Tails, mom and dad wanted to make a surprise for us, so we are waiting to see what it is." Tails suddenly remembered everything. "That's right, Tanner was the one who called me Tails." Tails said as he looked at his younger self and his brother.

"Wait a minute, guys, don't go in there!" Tails tried to warn the two foxes, but he couldn't even get them to hear him. Suddenly two other foxes came in from the kitchen and looked like they were hungry. "Alright boys, your surprise is ready." The mother fox said. "Oh boy!" Young Tails said as he began to run into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute little guy, let your brother go in first." The father fox said. "Aw, but why dad?" Young Tails whined. "Yeah, why dad?" Tanner questioned. The mother and father fox looked at each other and tried to come up with a reason, meanwhile ghost Tails was still trying to get there attention, warning them not to go in there with them. "You'll die if you go in there, you'll die!" Tails screamed.

"We just think it would be better if we went one at a time." The mother fox said to them. Tanner just shrugged and went in with them. "No!" Tails screamed as they shut the door. "Little Tails went up to the door and peaked inside to see what was going on.

"So what's this surpri?" "Mom, where's your other Tail?" Tanner noticed that his mom didn't have two tails like she normally did. "Quick, grab him!" The mother fox shouted. The father fox grabbed Tanner by the neck and threw him on the table. "Ow, what are you?" The mother fox raised her butchering knife and began to cut Tanner's leg. "Agh!" Tanner screamed.

"Tanner!" The young Tails screamed as he ran in trying to help his older brother. "Tails, get out of here now!" Tanner screamed. "That voice." Ghost Tails said to himself as he watched in fear. As the mother fox raised the knife again, ghost Tails covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to see his brother suffer like that. "Tails, get out of here now!"

"Huh?" Tails woke up between the couch and the table holding the newspaper in his hand. "Did I fall asleep?" Tails asked as he looked out the window and saw that it was still early in the morning. "Looks like I still have time." Tails said as he hurried as fast as he could to the hallway.

"I need to know for certain if it's them." Tails said as he headed to the staircase that led to the door he was forbidden to go into. Tails stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Ok, here we go." Tails said to himself as he opened the door and revealed a horrible sight.

* * *

**What is behind that door.**

**Tails: Would you quit building it up?**

**Me: Alright fine next chapter, happy?**

**Tails: Yes.**

**Me: Ok good, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	8. It Comes Together Part 2: Behind Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

Tails was scared still from what he had just seen. "What the heck is this?" Tails looked at all of the limbs hanging from the ceiling and the blood stains on the walls and floor. "Well that explains why it smells so bad." Tails said as he ventured further into the room "This place is disgusting!" Tails said in his head.

Tails came up to a wooden table and saw a picture frame with a faded blood stain on the picture. Tails picked up the picture and started to cry. "This is." A tear drop fell on the picture, wetting it a little. "Me, my parents, and my brother." Tails put down the picture and cleared his mind. "Well that confirms it then, I need to get out of here now."

The minute Tails turned and tried to get out, he ran into someone and fell to the ground. "Ow!" Tails yelled. "I thought I told you not to go down here?" Tails stood up and saw the old couple right in front of them. "Well it doesn't matter now, we'll just eat him right here." The old lady said to her husband. Tails immediately felt scared and tried to reason with them.

"Guys listen, I don't know if you remember me, but." "You're our son, yes, your brother tasted so good, and now that you're older and we've fattened you up some, you'll taste just as good." The old lady replied. "But Mom, why?" Tails asked. The old couple laughed and began to beat Tails with the old man's rifle.

Tails's vision began to fade as he felt the old couple drag him to a wall and chain up his arms and legs. "Why did you do it?" Tails asked silently. The old couple just ignored him. "Why did you kill my brother?" Tails yelled. The old couple just laughed and nodded at each other. "Well, why don't we let you in on a little secret." The old lady replied.

The old couple's eyes turned from a normal blue color to a flaming red color. Tails looked at their eyes in shock. "No, it can't be." Suddenly everyone heard a knock coming from the basement beside this chamber. "Ah, better go see who that is, you stay here." The old man instructed to the old women.

"Sure thing." The old lady replied as she stood beside Tails. As the old man went up the stairs, Tails looked at the old women in hatred. "You're not my real mother, I bet you never were either." Tails said to the old lady. "Correct my dear, and soon, I will devour your flesh to retain my immortality." The old lady said to Tails.

"My only mistake was not having the other tail, that way I would have been able to completely fool that older fox boy." Tails suddenly remembered what Tanner said from his vision. "Mom, where's your other tail?" Tails looked at the old lady in anger and frustration, trying to break free from the chains.

Suddenly Tails began to hear two voices speak to each other. "Hey sorry to bother you but have you seen a yellow fox with two tails?" "It's Sonic, he's come for me, Sonic!" Tails yelled. The old lady hit Tails in the head with the rifle, causing blood to run down his eye. "No, i'm afraid I haven't seen one like that around here." The old man replied. "Oh, sorry to bother you than." Sonic replied.

"Oh no, Sonic is going to leave, I can't let him leave while i'm trapped on my death bed!" Tails yelled in his head. Tails took a deep breath and called for Sonic as loud as he could. "Sonic help!" Tails screamed as loud as he could. "Tails?" Sonic replied. "Yes, he heard me!" Tails shouted in victory.

Suddenly, Tails was hit in the back of the head with the rifle, causing him to be in a daze. "All Tails could hear were people shouting, and he couldn't make out who was what. "Tails, are you ok?" "Don't let him get away!" "Shoot him!" "I can't hit that hedgehog, he's too fast." "I'll make you pay for this!"

Tails saw a dark figure walk up to him and stand in front of him. Tails thought it was Sonic, but he wasn't entirely sure. "Sonic, is that you?" Tails mustered up all of the strength he had left before he finally fell unconscious.

…

"Huh, where am I?" Tails asked himself. "I'm not in the house anymore, i'm in some sort of forest." Tails said to himself as he began to walk around. "This place feels, familiar." Tails said to himself. Suddenly a blue blur came zooming right through his body. "Sonic!" Tails shouted. "He passed right through me, I must be a ghost again. Tails deducted.

Not long after, Tails saw someone else coming from the same direction, it was himself. "Wait a minute." Tails said in shock. "Is this, that day?" Tails asked himself. Tails saw himself run in the direction Sonic was going. Tails followed himself until he reached the sea shore with the plane that would eventually become the X Tornado.

"Wow, is this the hedgehog's plane?" Tails asked as he inspected the plane. "Yup me, it is, and after you fix it up, you'll finally have a friend." Tails said as he watched the events happen for the second time, Tails fixing up the plane, Sonic impressed with his work, and them becoming friends.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, it's nice to meet ya Tails." Sonic said to Tails. "Yeah, Sonic it's nice to meet you too." Tails replied. "Say, where are those people that made fun of you." Sonic asked. "Oh yeah that's right, Sonic beat up the kids that made fun of me." Ghost Tails said to himself.

"Well, I don't know where they are right now but." Tails turned his head and suddenly saw the bullies running towards him. "There he is, get him!" The lead bully instructed. Tails was frightened in his tracks and couldn't move, suddenly Sonic stood in front of him and protected him. "Don't worry buddy, I got your back." Sonic said to Tails.

Both Tails's watched Sonic spindash and homing attack them until they cried and ran home bruised and beaten. "Serves them right." Sonic and ghost Tails said in unision. Suddenly, ghost Tails's vision began to fade to white, and was surrounded by an endless void.

"Tails, Tails, Tails."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, a lot sure has happened, but at least Tails and Sonic are going to make it out… Or will they? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	9. I Won't Run Away Part 1: Tails's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

Tails woke up from his dream and saw himself all alone in the forest, and it was at night. "What the heck happened, and where is Sonic, and the old couple?" Tails asked himself. Tails tried to stand up, but he was too weak to do so and stumbled back to the ground.

"Dang, I guess I can't move all that well." Tails said as he laid on the ground. Suddenly Tails felt something warm and wet run down his forehead. Tails put his hand on his head for a second and removed it to see blood all over his head. "Blood!" Tails screamed. Tails freaked out and immediately started to search for something to cover his wounds.

Then all of the sudden, Tails heard a voice from off in the distance." Psst, Tails, over here." Tails looked behind him and saw a small cave and quickly crawled into it. When Tails got into the cave, he saw Sonic laying on the ground with wounds and bruises all over his legs and body. "Sonic, what happened?" Tails yelled.

Sonic coughed and turned over to Tails's face. "Those people, aren't normal." Sonic said to Tails. "Yeah Sonic, I know." Tails replied. "I tried to just homing attack them, but they did something really strange and suddenly began clawing and biting me faster than I could run." Sonic said in agony.

Tails tried to nurse Sonic's wounds, by removing his blood stained gloves and covering up the cuts. "Thanks Tails." Sonic replied trying to breath. "No problem buddy, just relax." Tails replied as he kept on holding the cuts. "It could take some time for your wounds to close up like this." Tails said to Sonic.

Suddenly, Tails remembered that he was wearing a gauze on his leg. Tails began unwrapping the gauze and examining the blood that was on it. "Here Sonic, it's not a whole lot, but it should cover up the really bad ones." Tails began to wrap Sonic's worst wounds up with the gauze and tape it to his body.

Tails looked at the gunshot wound on his leg and saw that it was at least closed up, but nowhere near fully healed. "Thanks Tails." Sonic thanked. "No problem Sonic, you would do it for me, plus you have saved me a lot in the past, so it's time for me to return the favor to you. "Tails replied as a single tear rushed down his face and the gunshot wound on his leg.

Sonic sat up on the wall and began to ask Tails what happened. "So Tails, who were those guys, and why did they chain you up?" Sonic asked. "Tails looked away from Sonic in fear and shivered at the memory of those blood red eyes. "Well it's a long story, and I don't even know some of the details but i'll try to tell you as much as I know." Tails replied.

Sonic nodded in agreement and breathed heavily. "It's alright Tails, just tell me as much as you know." Sonic said to Tails. Tails looked outside the cave to make sure that they were alone. Once he confirmed that they were alone. Tails began to tell the full story to Sonic.

"You see, a long time ago, when I was still a little kid, I lived with my family, my mother, my father, and my brother." Tails explained to Sonic. "Wait, you remember your family?" Sonic asked. "I forgot for the longest time, probably because I didn't want to remember what happened." Tails replied. Sonic just gave a confused look while Tails continued.

"Anyway, one day my parents asked my and my older brother to come downstairs, they said they had a surprise for us, and that my brother Tanner should get it first." Tails said as he began to cry. "I peeked in to see what was happening, and my parents were slaughtering him while he tried to escape." Tails said as he began to cry.

"Why would they do that?" Sonic asked in anger. "My brother told me to run away, so I wouldn't die, but before I ran off I looked into the window outside my house and saw them eating my brother's limbs." Sonic began to gag in disgust. "What parents would do that?" Tails asked. "Because they weren't really my parents." Tails replied.

"They're not?" Sonic asked. "You see, those people in there that attacked us are the same monsters who killed my real parents and brother." Tails explained. "Wait, how do you know they killed your parents?" Sonic asked. "Those are a mythical creature called a Kitsune, they kill their host and take the form, possessing their bodies with their souls and eat innocent creatures to obtain immortality." Tails explained.

"But I thought they were just a myth?" Sonic asked. "Well it looks like they aren't before they were going to eat me, they showed me their true form briefly with their eyes." Tails said to Sonic. "What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked. "Their eye colors went from blue like mine to a blood red color, that's the best way to tell if they're possessing a dead body.

"I see, so those creatures killed your parents and took control of their bodies to try and eat you." Sonic deducted. "Guess that explains why they fed me so much food." Tails said to Sonic. "But there is still one thing I don't understand." Sonic said to Tails. "How did you know those were the same guys who killed your parents? Sonic asked.

Tails decided to keep the dream to himself and tell Sonic the other reason. "They told me themselves, and I saw a picture of my family covered in blood." Tails said to Sonic. "And that is pretty much all that I know." Tails finished. "And now we are stuck out in the middle of the woods, injured and alone." Tails said to himself.

Sonic quickly fell asleep from exhaustion and began to snore loudly. "Well I guess he is tired." Tails said as he yawned. "I guess i'm tired too." Tails felt his forehead once again and felt dry blood on it. "I guess the bleeding stopped." Tails said to himself as he curled up into a ball beside Sonic. "One day, I will kill them.

* * *

**This chapter is another two parter, so figure out what happened to Sonic in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	10. I Won't Run Away Part 2: Sonic's story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

"Tails, wake up!" Sonic yelled. "Tails woke up in shock and screamed in fright. "What happened?" "Did they find us?" Tails asked in a panic. "No, sorry to scare you but I just wanted some food, and I was wondering if you had any?" Sonic asked. Tails glared at Sonic for a while and turned his head.

"Does it look like I have food on me?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at him and turned his head facing the ground. "Sorry, I guess that was a stupid question to ask." Sonic replied. Tails immediately felt bad for Sonic and apologized to him. "I'm sorry Sonic, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that, I mean after all you saved me.." Tails replied.

Sonic looked up and faced Tails's face and smiled. "No problem buddy." Sonic said to Tails. "I mean after all you went through it must have been rough for you." Sonic said as he sat up on the cave wall.

"That reminds me Sonic, what did happen to you while I was lost, and how did you save me?" Tails asked out of curiosity. Sonic looked at Tails for a moment and looked back down afterwards to think for a minute. After a little bit, Sonic looked at Tails again and began to tell him what had happened to him.

"Well, while I was waiting for you at the end of the mountains I noticed you haven't came out for a while, so I got worried and I came in to find you." Sonic said to Tails. "Well that's a relief, you did come to find me immediately." Tails replied. "Anyway, I was struck in the head by somebody, probably that old man or women because I saw a figure walk away before I was knocked out." Sonic explained.

"That's scary." Tails replied. "So when I woke up, I saw that the sun was rising up, I knew that I had been asleep for a whole day, so day and night I continued to search for you in these woods while trying to keep as much food and water as I could, but unfortunately I lost all of that when I fought those kitsune back at the cabin." Sonic finished.

"So what are we going to do now Sonic?" Tails asked in worry. Sonic just gave Tails a quick glance of doubt and looked away. "I don't know Tails, we're both injured and we don't have a lead out of this forest." Sonic said to himself as he kept thinking.

Suddenly a blue chaos emerald fell out of Sonic's quills and landed on the ground. Sonic and Tails just stared at the chaos emerald for a long time until they looked up at each other in shock. "Sonic, how long have you had that?" Tails asked. "Oh, uh, if I remember correctly, the day of our race." Sonic said while he rubbed the back of his head, as he looked embarrassed.

Tails began to fume with anger as he picked up the chaos emerald. "You mean all this time, you had a means of getting out of here quickly, given you power when you fought the kitsune, and heal our wounds, and you just forgot you had it?" Tails asked in anger and frustration. "Um, yes." Sonic replied.

Tails was seething with anger for a moment and then calmed down briefly afterwards. "Sonic, I need you to do me a favor." Tails said to Sonic. "Sure Tails, what is it?" Sonic asked. "Tails gave Sonic a serious look and turned back to his face. "I need you to heal my wounds." Tails said to Sonic.

Sonic just looked stupid for a minute. "Why didn't I do that earlier?" Sonic asked himself. "I guess whoever it was that hit me must have done a real number on my memory." Sonic joked to himself as he held the chaos emerald to Tails's wound on his leg. "When you're done with that, I need you to fix my tails, I broke them when I was trying to fly." Tails said shamefully.

Sonic quickly tried to heal up the wound on Tails's leg to he could repair the broken bones inside his tails. "Sonic, when you're done, heal yourself up, we're going to need to be fully ready for this." Tails warned Sonic. "What do you mean Tails?" Sonic asked. "Are we going to fight them?" Sonic asked.

Tails turned to Sonic and gave him a serious look. "I can't run from this anymore Sonic, I have to do this." Tails replied. Sonic finished healing up the wound on Tails's leg. The scar was still there, but there were no chances of it bleeding unless he did something to make it bleed. Tails stood up and began to walk back and forth.

"I can walk normally again!" Tails said excitingly. Tails sat back down so Sonic could finish healing up his tails so he could fly again. In the meantime, Tails began to explain what they needed to do to defeat the kitsune. "They're immortal when it comes to age, but when an outside force strikes with them, then they can die." Tails explained.

"So, we can just kill them normally?" Sonic asked. "Well not exactly, we have to take out the bodies they are possessing first, you see, after they enter the dead body once, it can't be repossessed if it's killed again." Tails explained. "So when the host body is taken out, the kitsune will emerge to their true form, and we can take them out from there." Tails finished explaining.

Sonic finished up healing Tails and Tails began to propel his Tails once again. "It feels so nice to be using these guys again." Tails said to himself. Sonic began to heal his wounds right after he finished with Tails.

"So Sonic, are they still back at the cabin?" Tails asked. "No." Sonic replied. "But before I gave out, I carried you to a far away place in the forest." Sonic said to Tails. "I must have passed out from the exhaustion and dropped you while I flew into this cave from my speed power." Sonic said to Tails. "Convenient." Tails replied.

Tails looked out the cave and saw no sign of the kitsune in sight. "Alright Sonic, once you're finished healing yourself, we'll move out, and please try not to forget that you have the chaos emerald." Tails asked. "Don't worry buddy, i'll always have it in my hand." Sonic replied as he finished healing up his wounds.

"I'm ready." Sonic replied. "Sonic, you really are the best friend I could of asked for." Tails said with a smile. Sonic smiled back as they began to search for their final battle.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a short chapter, but the finale goes up tomorrow, so be looking foward to that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	11. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

**Sorry about the late update, i was feeling sick.**

* * *

Tails flew up into the sky and looked for any signs of them, or the house. Tails flew back down and gave Sonic the report. "No sign of them yet." Tails said to Sonic. "Well we can't just wait here forever, try and get their attention." Sonic said to Tails. "Alright, i'll try." Tails replied as he flew back up and out of the forest.

"Hey, Kitsune, you smell like a *******************************!" Sonic looked at Tails in shock as he flew down. "I never thought you would go that far." Sonic said to Tails. "Well when i'm going up against the monsters who killed my parents, i'm not referring to some petty insults like you use." Tails said to Sonic.

Sonic just glared at him and continued to wait for a little while. Time slowly passed and the Kitsune never came by. "You know, I think they're smarter than we give them credit for." Sonic said to Tails. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Tails replied. "Well, I guess it's time to start looking." Tails said. As Tails was about to take off, they were suddenly ambushed from behind.

"Tails, behind you!" Sonic shouted. Tails quickly turned around only to see a claw greeting him and swiping at his face. The claws left scratch marks from the top right to the bottom left corner of his face, causing him to be blinded for a second. "Tails, are you ok?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, don't worry about me!" Tails shouted. "Just focus on them." Tails instructed.

"Alright then." Sonic immediately focused his energy on the chaos emerald and absorbed some of it's power. "Alright, i've got you now." Sonic was now able to keep up with the Kitsune's speed and homing attack them to the ground. "Gah!" The old man and woman screamed. Not so tough now are ya?" Sonic spited.

Tails couldn't fully see what was going on because of the blood in his eyes. "It burns!" Tails thought to himself as he tried to wipe the blood out of his eyes. Dang it, where is this blood coming from on my face?" Tails asked not realizing that he was cut on his eye. "Sonic, don't let them do anything to you." Tails shouted.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still fighting off the demons, Sonic could tell that there bodies were beginning to wear. "I've almost got them." Sonic was still holding the chaos emerald in his hand so he wasn't running out of energy while fighting. "I just gotta make sure that I don't lose this chaos emerald while fighting." Sonic said to himself as he continued to homing attack the kitsune.

When Sonic gave the last homing attack blow, he saw that they were out on the ground for a minute. "I might have some time." Sonic said to himself as he turned over to Tails who was still writhing in pain. "Tails, hold still for a minute." Sonic said to Tails as he approached him. "Sonic, what happened to the kitsune?" Tails asked. "They're out for now." Sonic replied. "I have a chance to help you here."

Sonic began to heal the scars on Tails's wounded face. As Tails's vision faded from red to clear again, he began to feel a lot better. "Thanks Sonic." Tails thanked. "No problem bud." Sonic replied as he finished patching up Tails's wounds. "Sonic, behind you!" Tails shouted. Sonic turned around and saw the kitsune rise from their host's bodies and take their true form.

Tails and Sonic looked in shock as they saw there fox like figure with a mask covered over there heads. "Sonic, they're weaker defensive wise in this form, but they're more powerful and faster also, so we need to be careful." Tails warned. "Haha, he thinks they're gonna beat us." The first kitsune said. "Well now we need new host bodies, and I think you two will suffice." The other kitsune said to them.

"Tails, here take this." Sonic put the chaos emerald in Tails's hand. "You'll need it more than me." Sonic said to Tails as he began to fight the kitsune. "Thanks Sonic." Tails thanked as he absorbed the chaos emeralds power and began to fight the kitsune also.

Tails, Sonic, and the Kitsune were fighting for hours and showed a neutral outcome if it kept on going like this. "Sonic, we'll never beat them if we keep fighting like this." Tails yelled as Sonic. "Yeah I know, let me think for a minute." Sonic said as they continued fighting. Sonic and Tails kept fighting the kitsune until an idea popped in Sonic's head.

"Tails, give me your hand, the one with the chaos emerald!" Sonic shouted. "Ok!" Tails replied as he flew quickly over to Sonic. Sonic grabbed his hand and raised it up in the air as he waited for the kitsune to get closer. "Closer, closer, now, chaos control!" Sonic shouted as a bright light engulfed Sonic, Tails and the Kitsune.

When Tails opened his eyes he saw that they were outside by Sonic's house. "Oh, I see why you transported us here." Tails said to Sonic as he ran inside the house. "Sonic quickly ran outside the house in his super form and began to beat up the Kitsune.

After Sonic knocked out both of them, he handed Tails a knife and looked at their bodies. "I did too much already, i'll let you have the final blow." Sonic said to Tails. Tails held the knife shivering in his hand as he trembled towards the kitsune. As Tails approached the kitsune bodies Tails raised the knife up in the air and closed his eyes.

"You murdered my family." Tails said in his mind. "And now you are going to pay!" Tails drove the knife right through the first kitsune's chest and raised it out, all while his eyes were closed. And once he finished off that one. he went over to the second kitsune and stabbed him in the chest while he closed his eyes.

"Well Tails how did it feel?" Sonic asked. Tails got up and turned to Sonic with tears in his eyes as he ran over to Sonic. "Sonic, it felt horrible!" Tails shouted as he hugged Sonic. "Sonic, I was too dependent on you, and I thought if I did something on my own I could be strong and not always have to rely on you, but no, i'm nothing but a weakling, and that's how it has always been ever since I met you!" Tails. kept crying as Sonic tried to comfort him.

"Tails listen to me." Sonic said to Tails. Tails looked up as he dried his tears so he could listen to Sonic. "You may not know it right now, but one day there will come a time when you'll have to protect for someone or something you care about." Sonic said as they watched the kitsune bodies fade from oblivion.

"Huh, I wonder what else they can do?" Sonic asked. "Tails looked at Sonic in sadness. "But Sonic, I do care about you, and I always want to do something to help you, but I always end up being a damsel in distress for you to save." Tails whimpered. "Well first off Tails, you're not as bad as Amy when it comes to being saved, second, you help me all the time with your crazy gadgets and knowledge." Sonic explained to Tails.

"Heck, you even fixed up my plane when it wasn't good." Sonic said to Tails. Tails sat down on the ground and began to smile a little. "Thanks Sonic, that made me feel better." Tails thanked. "Don't mention it buddy." Sonic replied. Sonic and Tails's stomachs made a loud grumble. "Well looks like we're hungry." Tails said to Sonic.

"Yup, I guess we are." Sonic replied. "You know, we still haven't had our friendship dinner, i'll pay for it this year." Sonic said to Tails. "Really Sonic?" "Thanks!" Tails aid excitingly as they raced off to go eat there friendship dinner.

The End.

* * *

**And that's the end of this story. Just a heads up, i'm taking a break from fanfiction writing for a little bit, but i'll come back soon with more stories to share with you. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story, feel free to review and tell me your final thoughts on this story, and if you liked it than be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already. See you guys in my next story.**


End file.
